


The rainbow after the rain

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, TheDeckerstarNetwork, ValenTeam Celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: With everything going on in her life, 'The rainbow after the rain’, seems very fitting to describe Chloe's situation.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: TDN's 2020 Valenteam





	The rainbow after the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [El arcoiris después de la lluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800595) by [Arisu_ArtnFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics)



> Beta by: @someone-but-still-noone on tumblr.
> 
> Working with: @eastwesthomeisbest on tumblr as part of the @thedeckerstarnetwork ValenTeam Celebration. Our prompts were sunset/sunrise and Lux/Lucifer’s home, hope you like it :D :D

It was two weeks since Lucifer returned from hell. Two weeks since he appeared on that beach again after closing the gates. Since he managed to get a taxi back to Lux, to the penthouse to be exact. Since he found his furniture covered in white sheets - even though the last time he was there, the place was a disaster - like so long ago. Since he took a shower, had a drink and drove to the detective’s home wondering all the 'what ifs'. Since the detective lunged herself into his arms unbelieving of who she was seeing on her doorstep. Since Maze and Trixie saw the whole scene. Since the little human joined her mum in the tight hug, while the demon stayed back and observed happily with a grin. Since Chloe actually thanked him for being back, just in time.

When Lucifer returned, he wasn’t sure what he was going to find. He didn’t have a working phone anymore, or car, or his so precious flask with any drink on it. He was glad that he was wearing clothes at least, although those weren’t the best, and he hated it. He wasn’t actually glad of anything except of being back. He decided to take a taxi, tell the driver via deal that he is paying after they arrive to Lux. He did as promised and fulfilled the deal as soon as he got a chance of opening his vault in his penthouse. When Lucifer arrived at the detective's, very nervous and completely unsure of himself - for the first time in his long life - he decided to knock on the door.

Chloe was about to leave again to go to the precinct, and she hated it. She hated the fact that this case was consuming her, that her demon friend was right, and she probably needed to hand it over to someone else. Mazikeen had even suggested that she should be the one tracking down these 'ready for torture' humans, as she had described them. She wanted to start punishing them for their crimes while they were still alive, even though she knew that her style of punishment wasn't allowed here on earth. These criminals could be added to the worst section down -that special place deep deep down in hell, where even Lucifer would've agreed to have them there. That’s what was happening when someone knocked on the door.

When Chloe opened the door, she couldn’t believe her eyes. For just a moment she felt like she was dreaming again, as she was just talking with a demon about him. After what felt like an eternity - at least for Chloe - she, seemingly without any control, lunged herself into his arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. It only took a couple of seconds for the little - or not _that_ little anymore - human known as Beatrice to also join her mother and one of her favourite people on the plane, the devil, Lucifer Morningstar, in their hug.

It took a bit longer for Chloe and Lucifer to finally let go of one another and for Trixie to say ‘Good night, thank you for coming’; and for Maze to say ‘just go, they are expecting you, right?’ to have the devil listening to the detective explaining what was definitely the worst case so far that she had been given. After Chloe told him all the details of the case, Lucifer drove her back to the precinct. He said something along the lines of ‘the demons down there are going to have so much fun with these ones’ while flashing his red eyes. Red eyes that Chloe noticed, but that didn’t bother her.

They worked the case together of course. When they arrived at the precinct, Lucifer found it odd that it was very busy. It was pretty late already, which is why Maze offered to look after the little urchin of the detective. But then Lucifer considered the case that was just explained to him by Chloe, and he could see how and why everyone was still working. Dan and Ella were kind of happy to have him back, even though they were confused and a bit (or a lot, depending on who you were asking) mad as to why and when he disappeared. Now, with him being back so suddenly, it felt for them as if he had been brought back by a miracle yet again. Lucifer said that it wasn’t, at least not one that he knew of. He wasn’t sure if it was his father's doing in one way or another, although he doubted it. 

Chloe explained again that the evidences they collected so far weren't much. The criminals -definitely more than one- were killing in the most gruesome way possible while leaving almost no clue. The only clue that they have seemed to gather so far was that, the obviously dead bodies, or what was left of them, were burned after being murdered. The places where the crimes happened were so clean on terms of clues or evidence that one could almost believe there wasn’t any crime committed. 

It was a case that was starting to last very long. Lucifer was back from torturing dead souls, but he didn’t mind at all finding these ones, maybe finding out what they desire even more in the world and well, giving them what they deserve. The next two weeks were very intense. Those weeks went from having to keep looking at the massacres, because they couldn't be called a simple murder case anymore, to solving other cases. Other cases that may have been relevant, but not that much for anyone of the team. Mazikeen tried to help as much as possible, but sadly she wasn’t allowed to or allowed herself, as she should've been focusing on others cases, as the detective was also supposed to. The FBI was supposed to be the only ones working on that case. 

It was impossible for Chloe Decker to just let it go, though, and Lucifer Morningstar knew that too well. That’s why they still continued working on it, keeping a secret copy of the case file. Every time they could spare a minute, rather than enjoying themselves, they kept working on it. It was most certain that Chloe and Lucifer wouldn’t rest until those criminals died. They weren't supposed to die, but then they put the detective's life in danger, meaning a certain devil just had to show them what they would get for making such a foolish mistake. The scared-to-death criminals shot Lucifer, which forced the detective to make a lethal decision: she shot back without any regards. The criminals got hit pretty badly and died in the end. Nobody messed with the devil and his detective. 

Now, after all the tension was gone and the worst criminals that the detective Chloe Decker had ever encountered in her life have died and were therefore out of her life, she was feeling better. As the refrain says ‘the rainbow after the rain, joy will reveal itself after sorrow’ and that’s what Chloe was feeling. Even Lucifer approved of this forthcoming and couldn't complain about it.

Although everything had not been easy, Lucifer was back on the earthly plane of existence. Chloe was happier than ever, even though she got almost no sleep because of that terrible case. Only after Lucifer came back, was it possible for Chloe to sleep again as much and as long as she should. No more nightmares for the detective on all the what ifs concerning those criminals, especially if they included her daughter, herself or both. Trixie was doing well in school, had accepted the truth about Lucifer and, of course, her best friend Maze. Lucifer learned about that just as he arrived back on the earthly plane and was asked by her if he was going to stay now or if he has to go back to hell. Lucifer surprised everyone by saying that all is sorted out so he is staying on earth. 

Linda and Amenadiel were also very happy that he was back, they were very glad to hear that Lucifer was finally getting the happiness he deserved. They heard the news by Maze. Maze found Eve again, and Eve also found her place on earth, feeling complete in her own words; that gave the demon so much hope, that she never thought was possible. A lot had happened since Lucifer said ‘Goodbye’ that night, but now he couldn’t be happier. He was officially dating Chloe. Something that, years ago, he wasn’t sure of even being reality or even a possibility. He knew that Chloe was his miracle, but that wasn't the only thing that she was. She was indeed _very_ special, but she was his and more and that’s what really matters.

Now, with all the misery being lifted from solving that terrible and horrible case, ending with the criminals getting killed themselves. The detective and the devil were back at the penthouse, drinks in hands, happy to just be there and enjoy each others company. Her angel was sitting with her in one of his very comfy chairs outside on the balcony. They had a free day, after all it was the weekend; Dan had Trixie for the time being. Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker had spend most of the day together, well, actually, all of it. They finally had that date - a very special one - that Lucifer (of course) had planned. He didn’t went with dinner and opera, he knew this time, that’s not something that Chloe would want to do, maybe another day, another time, but not now.

They had a special dinner cooked by him. They danced to 90’s jam music that Lucifer played on his grand speakers, and they even played their little perfect song together on the piano. Thinking about it, their joined day actually started very early in the morning when Lucifer went to pick the detective up and helped her cooked an omelet for breakfast. Then they went to the beach, and just walked there along the shore. The coastline was indeed beautiful, especially while driving in Lucifer’s car with the perfect view. After some time of walking, Chloe was the one to invite her angel to swim for a while, just something simple. He agreed with gusto, since he was prepared for it, which surprised Chloe greatly. They laughed while having fun on the beach, something that was very much appreciated by the both of them. 

Later on, they were back in his penthouse, which was no surprise, because Lucifer was in need of a change of clothes, of course. Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes at his incredible but unique behavior, which made her love him even more, if that was even possible. Chloe was prepared as well, she wanted to go and relax at the beach and considered the possibility of maybe going for a swim, so she brought extra clothes with her. In the penthouse they took turns showering, cleaning themselves up. Afterwards they relaxed with the piano and then danced to the music. Finally after eating dinner -that Lucifer cooked happily- they went to the balcony with drinks in their hands, which, obviously, Lucifer finished first but refilled it. It was getting late, they were getting tired, but the sunset was too beautiful to pass up. They did as any other couple would do, and sit together, cuddle, and admire the sun as it went down. Even though they were not like others, because they were none other than the devil and his precious miracle, or the detective and her angel.

The End  
:D :D


End file.
